


deeds done in the dead of the night

by dwindy



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Knife Play, No Blood, Police, Short, kinda non-explicit, risky risky wiggy wiggy this is an emergency, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy
Summary: Summary: He sees her in the night and suddenly he takes hold of the moon.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: One Shot Smut





	deeds done in the dead of the night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, this wasn't the 10k one I was talking about. I just had this idea during 3am and I quickly wrote it down. Then I dusted it so here :)

It was nights like these where he drove the police car around at night alone, patrolling. Everyone else is too tired to stay up this late. Sougo, on the other hand, didn't mind. He sleeps during the day, his breaks and any free time he could get from skipping morning patrols. He doesn't mind. He likes the silence the night provides, the moon that watches his back and how the black sky—for in Edo, there were no stars—embraces Earth.

The car pulls over when he arrives at one of the unknown destinations, sparse from people. In the distance was a girl, waiting. Still and steady. And as the moon shines over her, her skin glows proving that she doesn't need the spotlight. However, something else quickly takes over—in her hand was a sharp knife. Yet to be stained with blood but his own red eyes remains on the knife instead. If he could take hold of her knife, he thinks, then he wouldn't need his katana.

And because he isn't scared, the car door opens. A screech exits into the night a ghost of wind enters in place. When he steps out, his shoes cackles against the concrete ground as they crushes the chiseled rocks. "Oi, oi. What the hell do you think you're doing in the middle of the night?" He calls out to the girl. Even though his voice was raised, he still maintained the same lazy tone.

It was long before she answers, every second stepped up in anticipation. Her voice is slow yet so sharp that it nearly cuts the barrier between them. It makes him wonder what kind of things she can do with that knife. "What do you think you're doing, disrupting other people's peace?"

When he reaches a metre away from her, she swiftly turns around. With the way her knife points, she was aiming to stab him in the eye, before he grasps onto her clenched hand—she isn't holding back this time—and with every strength in his body, he pulls apart her fingers and yanks the knife off of her. His eyes coruscates under the moonlight, razor sharp; his lips stretches into a smirk so wide, she almost thought she was against a monster. 

One of those monsters that hide under your bed, and though she was one willing to take risks, even she was scared. The knife gently caresses her skin and traces the lines of her jaw. She could be killed any time, but remember, she was one willing to take risks. Her fingers traces his jawline in return, and with a pull on his chin she ensures was gentle so he wouldn't jerk and accidentally cut her, she kissed him.

His eyes widens briefly. The pressure of the knife is no longer within her barrier as he bites her lip and she bites him back in return. The kiss is rough and quick. He husks and takes out his handcuffs and traps her in his hold. "Did you really think a kiss could distract me?"

She smiles. "If I had that knife, I'd cut a slit down the centre of your pants."

"You're too bold for your own good." He says before he unzips his pants, the knife is now back on her skin. This time on her neck. He watches her lower onto her knees, the skirt that originally tugged at thighs slightly raises. Skin as bright as the sun, so blinding yet he finds himself staring anyway. And if he holds the knife in the right way, where it will reflect the light of her skin towards the sky, the moon would cower due to its inferiority. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you off."

His cock is exposed to her, the moon and the night. 

"You're big." 

Her breath hitches before her mouth encircles the tip. She takes it down in one go, imperfectly, ignoring the gags slipping through and moans into it instead. She is neither experienced or amateur—and she isn't as perfect of a criminal as she thinks she is. It should be difficult considering her hands are cuffed, but she simply takes it as a challenge. The more difficult the things are, the more fun it can be. You just don't realise it when you're caught up in the moment sometimes.

And this is why Sougo is silent. A blowjob doesn't really impress him. He is now the one who stays still and wonders what she can do, without the knife that is. He feels the end of her throat at his cock; her struggles evident by the increasing gags. Soon he will grow impatient.

"Forget it." He says, removing his cock out of her mouth. Her lips streaks with no cum, only her saliva. "It'll take you forever to do this correctly."

She pouts. "You're not being fair, Mr. Officer."

Now that was hot.

He changes his mind. 

"If you can take it well, I'll let you go."

The knife watches her as she obediently positions herself against the back of the car. His left hand lifts up the skirt and reveals a bare pussy. Pumping himself a few times, in preparation, her residue saliva sticks onto his hand. The liquid tempers into the heat of his palm at a perfect temperature, its consistency slick yet soft, and painting over her left ass as he enters. He gives it a sharp squeeze for a good grip.

Her lower lips encircles it better than her upper ones. It stretches wide and he watches his cock move against her lips, the cavern of this mouth hotter and slicker than the previous one. There is no gagging. Better yet, no teeth. The girl lets out a restrained sigh when he hits the depth of her core. They're a perfect match. It is the way she welcomes him in and the way he is allowed to barge in without a warning that shows their chemistry.

"Without a condom, Mr. Officer? You're not very prepared, are you?" She smirks from the front and he hears the small yet prideful 'hn'. A slap meets her ass, the strings of saliva breaks apart easily, and from the back, her hands writhes beneath the cuffs—he should've clamped them harder. She isn't taking this seriously at all, and if it hurts a little more, she'll realise the danger she's in. Her breasts presses through the thin fabric of her shirt and against the cold metal of the car. 

He pulls out slowly until only the tip is left in and shoves it back in. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Aah—I'm taking this very well." She has a point.

_China is being more bratty than usual which makes him feel weird, because she hates role playing. She doesn't like acting as maids or slaves. But tonight, she seems really into it. Maybe it's because she gets to put up a tough attitude? He knows that China hates being seen as weak, but standing up to a police officer requires a lot of guts. He notes to do this more often._

"What would the people of Edo think when they hear the news: a police officer harassing a young woman in the middle of the night?"

"They won't know."

"Ha—how would you know?"

He pulls out and watches the cum drip down her legs. He is not done yet so he flips her over by the hips, and when she tries to resist, he brings the knife at her and watches her nearly jump. There is a trace of fright somewhere in her, but her pride would never let her show it. Grabbing her by the ass with his left hand and her hips with two of the fingers of his right hand, the upper two and thumb holds onto the knife, he lifts her up onto the car.

"Mr. Officer." She speaks between thrusts, raspy breaths escapes and dwindles into the night. And just when he sees the fumes disappear, another one arrives. Before he gets distracted, he looks back at her face. And to his surprise, it is now red. "Tell—me—your name."

"Captain of Shinsengumi's First Division." He begins. He is gasping too. "O–ki–ta." Another gasp. "Sou—go."

He finishes. His cum trails down the car like a river.

He sets the knife aside.

They take their time to breathe.

"You went too rough." She says, breaking out of her character.

"Sorry." He kisses her gently.

"Can we go home now, Sougo?"

"Get in the car." He says. "I want another round."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also, I'm wondering if I can get a beta reader? Idk, I've never had one before and I don't really know how to do this. My tumblr's dwindydwindles if anyone is interested, please message me :)


End file.
